


It's Time

by Aeiouna



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Game Spoilers, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: Obvious spoilers for Robert's route.





	It's Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csi_sanders1129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csi_sanders1129/gifts).



> Obvious spoilers for Robert's route.

Adam heard his computer ding and wondered who it could be. He looked at his phone. It was too early to be Amanda checking in from college, she'd be in class right now. He didn't really have that many friends, so it couldn't be that. Maybe it was his parents? No, they'd just call him, they wouldn't be emailing or messaging him. They weren't "hip to that newfangled technology" as they'd always tell him. That only left one person it could be, and well, no. It couldn't be him, could it? He finally stopped trying to deduce who it could it be and just got his ass off his bed and over to his computer to actually who it was. And sure enough, it was a message from Robert through Dadbook. The last person he thought it would be. He hadn't heard from Robert since Amanda's graduation party. He knew the other man was working on himself, so he hadn't pushed. But he must have just kind of assumed that once he was done, he'd realize that Adam wasn't a good fit for the "new" Robert so he would just fade into obscurity and end up just making polite conversation at neighborhood cookouts. It wouldn't have surprised Adam in the slightest.

So when the message - and then another - and yet another - came through, Adam was taken aback a bit. Well, it was good to know that part of Robert hadn't changed. Five messages in rapid succession was pretty much Robert's MO.

> Adam.  
>  Hey Adam.  
>  Adam are you around?  
>  Adam I know you're there.
> 
> Yes, I'm here Robert. What's up?
> 
> Meet me outside my house.  
>  We'll go to the thinking spot.  
>  I've missed you.

That last message really threw Adam off. _Robert_ missed _him_? Well that really made him feel good. He had seriously been missing Robert a lot, to the point that he had had to stop himself from messaging him first. It felt really good to hear (well see) that he had been thinking of him, had been wanting to see him again.

> I've missed you too. I'll be right there.

And with that he stepped outside to find Robert also walking out of his house. It was good to see him again. Very good. You smiled. "Robert."

A smile crept onto his face as well. It was really good to see him smile. "Adam."

"It's rare for you to contact me when it's light out. Is this a part of the New and Improved Robert Small? You come out at times normal people do? Have you been cured of your vampirism?"

That got a chuckle out of Robert. "Well, you know, Val told me it'd be good for my psyche if I went out during the day so I've been trying it. And what do you know? It works!"

Adam smirked. "That's good to hear. So, what were your plans? I mean, we can't go ghost hunting in broad daylight."

"Nah, but who says we're going ghost hunting right now? C'mon I have a gift for you, but we have to get to the thinking spot first." Robert grabbed Adam's hand and dragged him to the car.

* * *

The drive to the outlook was uneventful. The two of them rode in the comfortable silence Adam had gotten used to being with Robert, with just the radio in the background. Adam had wanted to know how Robert had been doing, but knew small talk was of limits and that Robert will tell him everything in due time. Once at the overlook, Robert turned to Adam. "You still got that pocket knife that I have ya on you?"

Adam pulled the knife out of his pocket. "Carry it everywhere I go."

"Good," and Robert handed Adam a block of wood. "I wanted you to give this a fair second shot, so here's a proper block."

It took Adam a minute to realize Robert was referring to whittling. Adam had wanted to try it again. "Wow, thanks Robert."

"Welcome," he nodded as he pulled out his own block of wood and started to carve. Adam followed suit, and actually did do much better that time. In fact, it almost looked like something.

Robert looked over to admire your handiwork. "Hey, that's looking pretty good. But here, your holding the knife and the block a little wrong, let me show you a better technique." He took Adam's hands in his and adjusted them before whittling a few slivers off of the block of wood. "That feels more natural, doesn't it?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah, it is. That feels much better," he smiled as he continued to work on what had come to his mind. It wasn't going to be anything special, in fact he'd call it abstract. But it was something. And he'd made it.

They sat there whittling and sitting in comfortable science until the sun started to dip below the horizon. Robert laid down in the bed of his pickup truck and motioned for Adam to join him. Adam took the hint and laid down beside Robert. Robert pulled him close and they watched the sun finish its descent and the moon come out. Adam pointed out constellations as the stars came into view, but didn't say much more.

It was Robert who fully broke the silence. "I know you're probably wondering how I've been doing. And I've been... okay. I'm still working on things but I'm doing much better than I was a few months ago. I've made a lot of progress but I've hit a point where I can't do it alone anymore."

Adam looked over at him. "I'm glad you're doing better. You definitely look it. But, what do you mean you can't do it alone anymore? Are you going into therapy?"

Robert shook his head, "Nah. But I need a partner now. Adam, I'm ready. I'm ready for this. For us."

Adam smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that." He moved in to kiss Robert, and was glad to see him not push away this time. Adam enjoyed that he didn't taste of whiskey anymore. He closed his eyes, ready to get lost in the kiss, when he heard a howl from deep in the forest. He sat up. "The Dover Ghost?"

Robert sat up as well. "Most definitely."

"Let's go?"

"Let's go!"


End file.
